


L'Arc drabbles

by KitKaos



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: some old drabbles I found sitting on my hard drive - enjoy :)





	1. Unusual Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> some old drabbles I found sitting on my hard drive - enjoy :)

Challenge theme: **UNUSUAL PHOTOSHOOT** (1.5 drabble)  
 _Fandom: L'Arc~en~Ciel/Kat-tun  
Rating: PG-13 maybe, for mild language?_

What was he doing here with this bunch of... kids? Yukki wondered for the umpteeth time.

"Yes, that's good. Akanishi-kun to Awaji-san's left, Kamenashi-kun to his right. Good!"

Of course it was publicity. Of course he should be thankful to his manager. Of course him appearing in a magazine called like a root vegetable gave L'Arc~en~Ciel a fair chance to win a new audience.

"Huddle closer together, boys. And yes, give me that fierce samurai look!"

But among the eight youngsters - two dressed as for a period piece and playing around with dangerous-looking katana, the others in the latest Harajuku fashion - Yukki felt old. Hyde was a father, so why not send him? Tetsu was the mother-hen of Laruku, so why not send him?

"Awaji-san, could you please smile a little more? Thank you!"

Just why had the others convinced Yukki to make his 'New World' a fucking single?


	2. Window Shopping

Challenge theme: **WINDOW-SHOPPING**  
 _Fandom: L'Arc~en~Ciel  
Rating: PG-13_

"Of course I'm gonna buy this, too," Tetsu insisted with a good-natured pout, handing his golden credit card to the lovely shop assistant.

Ken let out a heavy sigh. Actually, he had hoped to just do some casual window-shopping with his good friend and bandmate. For serious shopping Tetsu had Yukkie, damn it! Ken had only wanted to spend time with him, run a few ideas by his bandleader, and maybe then, later, go to their favorite bar for a beer or two, tell him about his break-up with Rena, maybe find a shoulder to cry on in him... "Okay then, but then let's get out of here."

He must have sounded more serious that he had intended to, for Tetsu at once became serious again, nodding. "Okay." And somehow Ken knew that he wouldn't be dragged into any more stores and that his friend understood.


	3. Keystone

Challenge Theme: **KEYSTONE** (2 1/2 drabble)  
 _Fandom: L'Arc~en~Ciel_  
 _Rating: PG?_

Hyde was L'Arc~en~Ciel's vocalist, the most obvious trademark of their sound. His smokey, rich, deep voice. But also his mastery at writing lyrics. Even though he forgot them regularly, what would L'Arc be without them? What would L'Arc be without Hyde? Would L'Arc be L'Arc without him?

Ken's guitar soli were of an ingenious brilliance and clarity, his riffs marking the melody of their songs, his fingers flying over the strings. Ken-chan was also the one who was responsible for most of L'Arc~en~Ciel's melodies and arrangements. What would L'Arc be without Ken? Would L'Arc be L'Arc without him?

Yukki's drumming style was unique and he was as fast and precise as only few others. He was the basis for L'Arc~en~Ciel's songs, the one trademark of their music one would mostly make out subconsciously. And even though many people wouldn't miss his remixes, there were about as many who would. What would L'Arc be without Yukki? Would L'Arc be L'Arc without him?

Tetsu as bandleader and founder felt himself indispensable. While he freely admitted that he did his best keeping his bass lines dynamic and fun and always present in a way in L'Arc~en~Ciel's music, he was also the one who time and again drew the other three back together after solo activity. So he asked himself what L'Arc would be like without him? Would L'Arc be L'Arc without Tetsu?

But then again, he had thought along similar lines of Sakura's style and the care he had applied to work.


	4. Good-bye

Challenge theme: **GOOD-BYE** (double drabble)  
 _Fandom: L'Arc~en~Ciel_  
 _Rating: PG?_

"I'm gonna hang up now," came Kaori's calm - too calm, too fucking calm - voice from the other end.

Tetsu swallowed hard. He wouldn't start crying on the phone, no he wouldn't. He might be a crybaby, but he was still a man. And if his... ex... could stay this calm, so could he.

He realized he didn't know anymore how Kaori really felt inside right now. He couldn't begin to guess what she was thinking at the moment. Whether she was glad or heart-broken. Whether as soon as this call was over she would bawl out her eyes or calmly make herself a nice hot bath. It hurt to not know anymore. As for himself, Tetsu was devastated. He would spend the rest of the day at home, slumped on the couch, and have a good cry.

He had genuinely loved Kaori, they had shared so much in the time they spent together. Had shared clothes, had even had matching jewellery.

And now it was to be their final good-bye. He'd never see her again. Again, he could feel a big lump forming in his throat, a knot in his stomach.

"Okay. Sayounara..."


	5. Dirty

**DIRTY**  
 _Fandom: L'Arc~en~Ciel / Hyde_  
(double drabble = 200 words)

[English version]  
It was a sunny autumn day. The momiji had turned a stunningly rich, dark shade of red around them. The air was filled with the warm, earthy smell of fall. A comfortable peace and quiet surrounded the park the Takarai family had chosen to take a relaxed afternoon walk through.

"Mommy, mommy, look!" Chi giggled excitedly, his feet shuffling noisily through the heaps of fallen leaves.

Megumi reluctantly let go of Hyde's hand and went over to their little son. "Chi-chan. You'll get your new shoes dirty." Why had the kid insisted on wearing them?

"But kaa-chan..." The child looked stricken.

Hyde wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, a smile playing on his lips, and whispered softly in her ear, "He's outside seldomly enough, dear, why not let him play? Chi-chan's enjoying himself. It's a beautiful day, I'm here with the woman I love, dirty fantasies in my mind... for later..."

Megumi's eyes glittered mischievously when she turned around to kiss her husband. "All right. Later..." But for now...

She took her husband's hand and, laughing happily, they both ran to join their son, dry leaves rustling around their ankles.


	6. Addiction

**Addiction**   
_a drabble for baka-sama_

Addiction can easily lead you astray. Yukihiro knew that.

He had come into L'Arc~en~Ciel due to that very fact years ago. His predecessor had probably been addicted. He had been found with drugs and so had decided to leave. Had Pero, the first drummer for L'Arc~en~Ciel, been addicted to anything?

Because it seemed Yukihiro was next in that fateful line. He was addicted. Badly. Of course he had had his moments of doubt several times in his life. When he had started smoking. Chocolate. But this was different.

Yuki couldn't hold himself back any longer and entered the L.A. McDonald's.


End file.
